Medicated Hell
by Goofy Edward
Summary: AUish. Legato is in a mental hospital reflecting on the recent past of Knives not needing him anymore.


This is AU-ish. This is the first real fanfiction I have ever written. I just sat down and started writing and it knit itself together. There are really not very many good Legato stories out there so I hope I won't add to the crap pile. --------means a POV change from current situation to thoughts of the past. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medicated Hell

Legato slumped against the slightly padded thick steel walls of the sanitarium, his body bound by the straightjacket he was required to wear. 'I hate this place,' he thought casually to himself. The phrase was nothing new to him. He heard everyone else think it over the past 2 years he had been in this facility's "care."

Yellow eyes slid shut as he tried to erect a barrier in his mind to shut out the cries and pained thoughts of the other patients. The blue haired man had been surprised to learn that he could, indeed, block their consistent thoughts and feelings by himself a short while after he was placed in this medicated Hell.

'Medicines…Which ones? There are so many. What does it matter if they shoot me up with too much and killed me? The sweet bliss of darkness would be much more comforting.' Everything smelled sterile like mothballs and syringes full of the medicine that made him forget the bad thoughts. Thoughts of Knives and Vash filled his head and Legato was suddenly reminded of how he came to be locked in this cell.

----------------

Vash made it seem so simple; to just come waltzing back to his brother with talk of forgiveness. Vash…the one I failed to kill for Master. He ruined their Eden. He ruined Master's Eden! The fool should have never gone against Master Knive's judgment.

Yet…Master was too forgiving and decided to let Vash back into his life without any effort on Vash's part…not like me. Vash and his promises to protect and love everyone; that is so like the insolent fool. He thinks he can always be there with the world on his shoulders. He wasn't there for Master. Vash left him all alone because his own mind was corrupted from thinking apart from Master.

Legato gave out a disgusted groan.

He will only betray my master again. After Chapel was killed by Evergreen and his girls butchered by desert bandits he thinks he could just come sniveling back to his twin and make everything better?

My master has never been soft hearted. He has always been strong and murderous toward Vash and even me. Many a time have I had my imperfect body laid out and beaten until Master had vanquished his quiet rage and longing for Vash to…die? Return to him? Staying with Master for so long you would think I knew. I _thought_ I knew but the shining angel was not to be judged, to be questioned by so lowly a human as me.

When I tried to cease the pain in Master's heart by killing Vash as he showed up at our complex, my master, the man I loved and served with devotion unfit for God himself, stopped me. An excruciating pain shot up and down myleft arm; the arm that was once Vash's. The platinum blond creature I served ripped it off of my body and the link between our minds disconnected all in one second leaving me feeling hollow and useless on the ground like an empty shell of a bullet. Vash had returned to him and I was now useless to him; nothing but a petty substitute. Something to be used until the better one returned. After all this time were Master's plans all for naught?

Slightly paralyzed and disoriented from the pain, I heard the twin beings speaking hastily to one another and Vash gave a worried sigh.

Vash suggested a facility that takes care of people who cannot care for themselves, for the "mentally unfit." His sad smile, how I hate that smile. His face, the only face, that can make Knives feel whole again. He gave me that smile as they left me here.

My "mental breakdowns," as the doctors call them, have me in the nice room I sit in tonight. At least I think it's nighttime. It really doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does.

--------------

Laying his head on the soft padding of the floor, Legato drifted into to another drug-induced sleep with thoughts of the stories Master had told him about His Eden and being able to share in the splendor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Review PEAS!


End file.
